Lucas Friar/Gallery
Gallery TF.jpg Lucas_Season_1.png Season_2_Characters_Promotional_Picture_(Main).jpg Girl Meets World Season 2.jpg Girl-meets-world-newest-stills-01.jpg Girl Meets Boy Still2.jpg Take on the World Opening Credits (6).png TheFourstBakerStreet.jpg lucasinlibrary.jpg Peyton_Meyer-_113263464162352119162231891003480_n.jpg lucasfriarcutie.jpg Subway.jpg Lunch .jpg Maya Lucas.jpg Peyton Meyer- 11373850929901247089195783083915 n.jpg Farkle & Lucas.JPG Farkle Muzzle.JPG Zombies.JPG Classroom Quickchange.JPG Fishy Suspects.JPG GMSA.jpg Riley Distracted.JPG More Freedom.jpg Class Party.JPG Incoming.JPG Maya Muffin Missle.jpg Lucas Keeps His Eyes on the Ball.JPG Fish-y Smiles.jpg Janatorial staff.jpg Sherlock Auggie & Riley's Gang.JPG MayaLucasImage.jpg Lucas Joins the Team.JPG Riley Describng Smackle.JPG Lucas & Riley - Eyes Closed (Debate - Sneak Attack).png Missy and Lucas.jpg Farkle_&_Minkus.jpg Trojan Present.JPG Lucas & Crazy Hat Maya.jpg Cory & Ms. Rand.jpg Secert Secrets.jpg Riley & Lucas In Class.jpg Presentation.jpg In Class With Riley & Cory.jpg Team Riley & Farkle.jpg Farkle's Next.jpg Riley's Boop (Sneak Attack).png Double Boop.jpg Greeting the Gatekeeper.jpg Farkle Does't Say Yay.JPG Light & Dark.JPG Bucky McBoing Boing.JPG Shushing The Teacher.JPG 1961 & 2014.jpg Monsters in the Window.jpg Unmasked.jpg Halloween in History.JPG Farkle Hero.JPG The Farkle Charm.JPG Forgotten Farkle.JPG Hands On Vulcanology.JPG Mt. Friar Erupts.JPG Janitors In The Cafeteria.jpg In the Cafeteria.jpg Cory Gives Chase.JPG Lucas In The House.JPG Lucas & Billy.JPG Janitorial Jam.jpg Sugar Lowest.JPG Zay.jpg Creativity7.jpg Creativity3.jpg 139729_2705-450x300.jpg 139729_2647-450x300.jpg Sugar Low.JPG The Trojan Present.JPG Warming Up.JPG Lucas Finds A Clutterbucket.JPG Maya Can't Look At Her Mom.JPG Lucas Asks Farkle's Question.JPG Maya On Career Day.JPG Lucas Finally Knows Farkle's Last Name.JPG Lucas Finally Finds A Minkus.JPG Return Of Subway Boy.JPG Not Bad.JPG Maya Claims Farkle's Seat.JPG Lucas Can't Understand Farkle.JPG Don't Believe in Homework.JPG Eyes On Lucas.JPG Gmm1-150x109.png Better Sense of Direction.JPG Riley Says Hi.JPG Back From El Paso.JPG Homework Rebellion.JPG Not Woo.JPG Girlmeetsflawsbullying.jpg GMTRucas.jpg Maya Wants to Know.JPG Maya Leaps on Lucas.JPG Billy's Side.JPG Farkle Rescue Squad.JPG Chaperone Cory.JPG Mr. Matthews Says No.JPG Everyone Wants To Go.JPG Annoyed Cory.JPG Mr. Perfect & Broken.JPG Billy Wants To Go.JPG Flawed Classroom.JPG Tattletale Earns Her Flaw.JPG Flawed Class.JPG Not Impressed.JPG Billy Is Not Amused.JPG Friendly Competition.JPG Farkle Becomes Awesome.JPG Farkle Wants To Try Being Awesome.JPG Awesome Idea.JPG Maya's Offer.JPG Done Deal.JPG Clutterbucket Confessional.JPG Evasive Maya.JPG Waiting For Farkle Time.JPG Tardy Farkle.JPG Riley Prances.JPG Lucas Talks About Merlin.JPG From Sparklers To Sprinklers.JPG Managerial Decision.JPG Lucas' Plan.jpg Crazy Hat Hunting Farkle.JPG Losing Pitcher.jpg Hallway Triumph.jpg Greeting Farkle Nation.jpg Farkle & Lucas Halloween Plans.jpg Riley Tags Lucas.jpg Big Mouth Sketches.jpg Stop Flapping Lips.jpg Riley Model.jpg Art Lady & Farkle.jpg No One Looks Like Lucas.jpg Kossal Advice.jpg 48 Pounds Of Nasty!.JPG Farkle Wants To Model.JPG Soap Opera.JPG Annoyed Maya.JPG Minkus_&_Matthews.jpg Elbow Convincer.JPG Victory Laugh.JPG 1.261 As.JPG Helicopter Owner.JPG Helicopter Problems.JPG Don't Wear It Out.JPG Your Name Is Farkle Minkus.JPG Lucas Figures It Out.JPG Lucas Thinking.JPG Minkus In Class.JPG Enter Minkus.JPG Waiting For Topanga.JPG Riley Greets Shakira.JPG Class In Pet Shop.jpg Kids In Pet Shop.jpg Indicating Farkle.JPG Maya Not Expecting Mom.JPG Reading Assignment.JPG Woo.JPG Cafeteria Monitor Mathews.jpg Missy Arranges Detention.JPG Stuck.JPG Farkle Gives It A Try.JPG Maya Needs Riley To Be Cool.JPG Raging Riley.JPG Missy Boop.JPG Up_For_Grabs.jpg Disappointed_Riley.jpg Maya_Falls_For_the_Second_Trojan_Present.jpg Lucas_&_Debate_Team.jpg Smacke_Debates.jpg Maya_Mad_at_Ranger_Roy.jpg Maya_Makes_Up_A_Song.jpg Listening_To_Lucas.jpg Muffin_Catch.jpg Darby_Takes_A_Bite.jpg Ranger_Roy's_Revenge.jpg Halloween_Game.jpg Farkle_Parade.jpg Lucas_Is_A_Good_Sport,_Maya_Not_So_Much.jpg Farkle_Makes_A_Save.jpg Depression_Or_Canyon.jpg Anyone_Else_Hear_the_Bell.jpg Class_Over_Early.jpg Lunchtime_Ends.jpg Cory_Finds_New_Custodians.jpg Awards_Time.jpg Maya_Wins_Coolness.jpg Staredown.jpg Epstein_Award_Announced.jpg Class_Dismissed.jpg Lucas_Confronts_Billy.jpg Lucas_Wants_To_Pop_Billy.jpg Almost_Died.jpg Best_Buddies.jpg Epstein_Award_Winner.jpg Waiting For The Results.JPG Friar Scandal.JPG Class Campaigning.JPG Candidate Lucas.JPG Addressing Farkle Nation.JPG Surprise Guest.JPG Harmonica.jpg Election_Apathy.jpg The_Rebel_Has_Farkle's_Back.jpg Enter_The_Rebel.jpg Lucas_Has_Doubts.jpg Lucas_Accepts.jpg Sheep_Head_Wants_Free_Stuff.jpg Riley's_Explanation.jpg AV_Cory.jpg The_Bell_Rings.jpg Yes,_There_Really_Is_A_Farkle.jpg Election_Day.jpg Lucas_Joins_In.jpg Friendship_Hug.jpg Creepy_Veep.jpg Riley_John_Adams_&_Lucas_George_Washington.jpg George_Has_A_Question.jpg The_End_Of_The_Revolution.jpg Wallowing_In_Defeat.jpg Britain_Rises_Again.jpg Revolution_Lecture.jpg Learning_About_The_Long_Game.jpg Royal_Refusal.jpg Farkle_Keeps_The_Crown.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_Use_The_Front_Door.jpg Not-So-Welcoming_Cory.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_Arrive.jpg Josh_Meets_Farkle.jpg Josh_&_Farkle.jpg Matthews_Watching.jpg Waiying_To_Start.jpg Maya-Josh-Auggie.jpg Pulling_For_Josh.jpg Auggie_Picks_Ava.jpg Topanga_Talks.jpg Reviewing_The_Rules.jpg Lucas_Makes_An_Observation.jpg Cory's_Freakout.jpg Maya's_Choice.jpg Drawing_Lots.jpg Rules.jpg Setting_Up_The_Game.jpg What's_The_Long_Game.jpg Cory_Shows_Off_His_Card.jpg Josh_Makes_A_Ruling.jpg Cory_Can't_Let_Go.jpg Playing_The_Long_Game.jpg Lucas_Just_Wants_To_Go_Home.jpg New_Partners.jpg Watching_The_Show.jpg Cory_Asks_A_Question.jpg Farkle_Answers.jpg Table_2.jpg Farkle_Is_Ready.jpg Riley_Vs._Cory_Showdown.jpg Riley's_Choice_Of_Friends.jpg Late_Game_Night.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_See_Something.jpg Winning_The_Long_Game.jpg Lucas Friar - The Face.png The_Team_Is_Set.jpg Everyone's_Present.jpg Sem_título.png The_Master_Plan_Begins.jpg Maya_Detector.jpg Maya_Puts_Her_Foot_Down.jpg Farkle_Is_Prepared.jpg Us.jpg Lucas_With_Lasso.jpg Rope_Practice.jpg Rope_Trick.jpg Springing_The_Trap.jpg Watching_Lucas_At_Work.jpg Running_For_The_Hills.jpg Lucas_Locked_Out.jpg Belgium_No_More.jpg THAT.jpg Rubbing_Noses.jpg Farkle_Voluteers.jpg They_Can_Say_Yes.jpg Simple_Plan.jpg Maya_Makes_A_Move.jpg Farkle_Claims_The_Other_One.jpg The_Condition.jpg Trust_Fail.jpg Boys_In_The_Subway.jpg Slow_Motion_Farkle.jpg Solo_Motion.jpg Train_Date.jpg Maya_&_Josh.jpg Farkle_Making_A_Move.jpg First_Day_of_8th_Grade.jpg Girl_Meets_Gravity.png Lucas_Explains_Farkle_Time.jpg Doesn't_Teach_English.jpg Our_Class.jpg Cory_Favorite_Play.jpg Return_Of_6_&_7.jpg Riley_Finishes_Eulogy.jpg Harts_Mourning.jpg Svorski_Service.jpg Last_Joke.jpg Girls_Return.jpg 8th_Grade_History.jpg Svorski's_Wake.jpg New_World_Lesson.jpg NW_Farkle.png Embracing_The_New_World.jpg Help_From_Maya_Penelope_Hart.jpg Calling_Out_Huckleberry.jpg Page_73.jpg Glorious_Hand_Kiss.jpg Cory_Suspects.jpg Guy_Talk.png Farkle_Has_A_Ring.jpg Farkle_Shows_The_Ring.jpg 78,000.png Lifting_Lucas.jpg Darby_Lends_A_Hand.jpg Kids_In_The_Hall.jpg New_World_1.jpg What_Comes_Next.jpg Farkle's_Proposal.jpg Farkle_On_One_Knee.jpg Darby_Smiles_At_Lucas.jpg Darby_Still_In_Love.jpg Mrs._Farkle_Minkus.jpg Farkle_Asks_A_Question.jpg Rucas_&_Waitress.jpg Riley_Brings_Lucas_Home.jpg Topanga_Makes_A_Point.jpg All_Smiles.jpg Just_Married.jpg Bridal_Toss.jpg Belgium_Again.jpg Zay_In_Class.jpg Don't_Touch_That_Eraser.jpg Secretive_Lucas.jpg Timing_Maya.jpg Final_Time_Test.jpg Hosing_Down_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Hides.jpg Lucas'_Revenge.jpg Lucas_Strikes_Back.jpg Final_Shot.jpg Lucas_Buckethead.jpg Shammy_Farkle.jpg Maya_Hoses_Her_Pals.jpg Following_Lucas.jpg Zay,_Joey_&_Lucas.jpg Joey_Talks_To_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Handles_Joey.jpg Lucas_&_Zay.jpg Saving_Zay.jpg Old_Pals.jpg Looking_For_The_Bird.jpg Riley_Still_Looking.jpg Lucas'_Nickel.jpg Katy_Advice.jpg Riley_Picks_Pluto.jpg Dream_Dreams_Not_Science.jpg Kids_&_Katy_At_Topanga's.jpg Kids_At_Topanga's_2_jpg.jpg Road_Trip.jpg Farkle_Volunteers.jpg Farkle_Declined.jpg Smiling-Farkle.jpg Corpanga_&_Kids.jpg Road_Trip_To_Dig_Up_The_Past.jpg Pluto_Projectile.jpg Riley_Wants_To_Use_Her_Parent's_Capsule.jpg Flaws_Turtleneck.jpg Riley's_Contribution.jpg Riley_Places_Pluto.jpg Pluto_Time_Capsule.jpg Maya_Wants_Privacy.jpg Promtoter_Zay.jpg Farkle_Wants_To_Be_First.jpg Maya_Doesn't_Care_If_It's_True.jpg Teased_By_Belgium.jpg Under_Lucas_Protection.jpg Warring_Parties.jpg Retaliation.jpg Esalation_Understood.jpg Lucas_Explains.jpg Falling_Maya.jpg Fallen_Maya.jpg Maya_Fell.jpg Shut_Up,_Lucas.jpg Bunch_Of_Weirdos.jpg Friends_Again.jpg Mussing_Lucas_Up.jpg Looks_Even_Better.jpg Doesn't_Want_A_Substitute.jpg Farkle_Back_Up.jpg Class_Chaos.jpg Caught_Class.jpg Class_Clockwatchers.jpg Watching_The_Clock_Again.jpg Mayaville_Says_No.jpg Farkle's_Reasoning.jpg Maya_&_Mad_Dog.jpg Maya_Sees_A_Little_Lamb.jpg Farkle_Is_Batman.jpg Vending_Machine_Surrender.jpg Spotting_Their_Target.jpg Rileynapping.jpg Riley_In_A_Sack.jpg Riley_Surrounded.jpg Detention_Ends.jpg Lucas_Volunteers.jpg Maya_Claims_Not_To_Know.jpg Nature_of_Katrina.jpg Maya_With_Hope.jpg Thumbs_Up_From_Maya.jpg Current_Events.jpg Unexpected_Visitor.jpg Amused_Class.jpg How_Does_TJ_Know.jpg PK_Is_Abroad.jpg Eric_&_Kids.jpg The_Senator_Enters.jpg Senator_Graham_&_Kids.jpg Lucas_Meets_The_Senator.jpg Strategy_Session.jpg The_Candidates_Meet.jpg Miss_Most_Of_All.jpg Robotic_Farewell.jpg Scarecrow_&_Robot.jpg Find_Your_Voice.jpg Kids_Make_The_News.jpg Riley_Speaks.jpg Applause.jpg Eric_&_Sen._Graham.jpg Harley's_Kids.jpg What_About_The_Kids.jpg Farkle_Asks_About_The_Future.jpg Everyone_Looks_At_TJ.jpg Eric_Tommy_Hug.jpg Robot_Wants_To_Stay.jpg Let_Do_This_Thing.jpg Post_Debate.jpg Corpanga_In_A_Hurry.jpg Corpanga_Exits.jpg Garaboski_Gone.jpg Garaboski_Is_Gone.jpg Couldn't_Get_Past_Them.jpg Hallway_Harper.jpg Touch_My_Bike_At_Your_Own_Peril.jpg Calling_Out_For_Harper.jpg Yancy_Cuts_Class_Short.jpg Study_Hall_Delay.jpg Fired_Harper.jpg Turner_Return.jpg Comic_Books_Against_School_Policy.jpg Turner_Decides.jpg Ruin_Maya's_Rep.jpg Auggie_in_History.jpg Fish_Selfie.jpg Day_1_Chelsea_Died.jpg Class_In_Riley's_Room.jpg Auggie_Interrogates_Lucas.jpg Lucas%27_Fish_Story.jpg Hitting_Tiggleman%27s_Curve.jpg Double_Header.jpg Maya_Interrogated.jpg Phil%27s_Scam.jpg Sneaking_Kids.jpg Kids_Surprised.jpg The_Culprit_Revealed.jpg Cause_Of_Chelsea%27s_Death.jpg Auggie_Get_Chelsea_105.jpg Last_Trip_To_Phil%27s.jpg Birdbath.jpg Sluggger.jpg Class_Agrees.jpg New_Class_Fish.jpg Cheasea_106.jpg What_Lesson.jpg History_Classs_Trip.jpg Class_Hugs.jpg Calm_Down_Jeffrey.jpg Girl_Meets_Yearbook.jpg Turning_Around_To_Be_Someone_New.jpg Yindra_With_Yearbook.jpg So_Different....jpg Like_Fiyah.jpg Class_Reaction_To_Riley.jpg Lucas_Hopes_For_Normalcy.jpg Lucas_Says_No.jpg More_Than_A_Regular_Guy.jpg Bell_Rings.jpg Girls_Back_To_Normal.jpg Lucas_As_The_New_Billy.jpg Charlie_Carries_Yogi.jpg Charlie%27s_Exit.jpg Farkle_Offers_To_Dance.jpg Listening_To_Eric.jpg Excited_For_Sheppard.jpg Watching_Up_Close.jpg Lucayasemiformal.jpg How_You_Doin%27.jpg Friends_Dancing.jpg Guys_At_Art.JPG Artists_End_Dark_Ages.jpg Maya_Claims_Not_To_Care.jpg Gang_At_Topanga%27s.jpg Einstein_Inspiration.jpg Kids_Ready_To_Speak.jpg Thinking_Differently.jpg Maya_Speaks.jpg Maya_Listens.jpg Art_Class_Returns.jpg Maya_Lends_A_Hand.jpg Tight_Group.jpg No_Secrets.jpg Genius_Party.jpg Class_Farkle_Bets.jpg Not_Going_To_Happen.jpg Blobfish.jpg Supportive_Friends.jpg Bag_Of_Cats.jpg Hahhhhh.jpg You_Married_Us.jpg Farkle_Considers_Switching_Schools.jpg People_Who_Are_Not_Farkle.jpg Use_Both_Eyes.jpg Go_Get_Em%27_Tiger.jpg Friends_Spying.jpg Peeking.jpg Interested_Onlookers.jpg Smackle_Enters_Mediocreville.jpg Give_It_Up,_Lucas.jpg Class_Listening.jpg Glad_That_Farkle_Is_Back.jpg GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap37.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap38.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap39.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap40.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap41.png Smackle_In_JQA_Colors.jpg Smackle_Among_Friends.jpg Who_Wants_To_Be_Normal.jpg Impossible_Goals.jpg Considering_The_Imposiible.jpg Haley_Shoots.jpg Maya_Shoots.jpg Lucas_Shoots.jpg Maya_Smiling_So_Pretty.jpg Farkle_Tries_Wrestling.jpg Applying_Physics_To_Athletics.jpg Impossible_Shot.jpg Lucas_Is_A_Believer.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_Report.jpg Appreciation_For_Athletics.jpg Farkle_Ran.jpg Farkle-Maya_Five.jpg Farkle_Doesn%27t_Understand_The_Moment.jpg Teamwork.jpg Riley%27s_Report.jpg Anti-Farkle_Pact.jpg Riley_Gets_A_Text.jpg Riley_Challenges_Maya_To_A_Duel.jpg Cory_Calls_For_Sense.jpg Weapons_Of_Choice.jpg Itchy.jpg Zay_In_The_Way.jpg Maya_Disarms.jpg Maya_Gets_Ice_Creamed.jpg Parents_Will_Stay_Out.jpg Something_Wrong_With_Riley.jpg Farkle_Makes_A_Connection.jpg Farkle_Wants_More_Towels.jpg A_Little_Crazy_In_Farkle.jpg Lucas_Tied_Down.jpg Lucas_Bursts_In.jpg Farkle_Following.jpg Zay_Has_A_Snack.jpg What_Will_Riley_Do.jpg Zay_Gets_Called.jpg Zay_Knows_How_It_Goes.jpg Riley_Ready_To_Share_Her_Secret.jpg Farkle_Can_Guess.jpg Who_Couldn%27t_Love_This.jpg Ready_To_Follow_Riley%27s_Plan.jpg Friends_Show_Support.jpg Riley_Faces_Her_Bully.jpg Presenting_The_Riley_Awards.jpg Riley_Awards.jpg Riley_Wins.jpg Where_Is_The_Bully_Going.jpg The_Farther_She_Goes_The_Smaller_She_Gets.jpg Lucas_Ice_Cream.jpg Lucas_Cone.jpg Edison_Lesson.jpg Zay_Has_Lucas%27_Back.jpg Zay_&_Lucas_Make_A_Point.jpg Class_Sees_Riley_Return.jpg Zay_Calls_For_Vanessa.jpg Riley_Wants_To_Go_On.jpg Riley%27s_Cheering_Section.jpg Riley_Tries_Again.jpg Only_Farkle_Can_Watch.jpg What_Cory_Wants.jpg Riley_Snuck_Away.jpg There_For_Riley.jpg Day_3.jpg Riley_Needs_Her_Friends.jpg Riley_Looks_Back.jpg Friemds_Leave_The_Gym.jpg Maya_HasThe_Bell.jpg Maya_Brings_The_Bell.jpg Girl_Meets_Rah_Rah25.jpg Cyd-Lucas-Riley-Shelby.jpg Farkle-Zay-Lucas.jpg Teeth_Came_Out_Straight.jpg Pointing_Zay.jpg Off_By_One_Word.jpg Class_Maya.jpg Destroy_It_Before_He_Finds_Out.jpg Yee_Haw.jpg Texans_Heading_For_Texas.jpg Buckaroo_Billy.jpg hFarkle_Needs_A_Change.jpg Farkle_Gets_A_Hat.jpg Farkle_Gets_A_Hat.jpg Texas2.jpg Lucas & Zay - Texas Part 1.png Lucas_Greets_A_Friend.jpg Pappy%27s_Home.jpg Texas3.jpg Maya_%26_Pappy_Joe.jpg Cletis_Talks_About_Tombstone.jpg Cletis_Concerned_For_Lukey.jpg Challenging_Judy.jpg BAAAAH.jpg Meeting_McCullough.jpg Lucas_Down.jpg Lucas_Gets_Up.jpg Master_Of_Tombstone_The_Bull.jpg Clapping_For_Lucas.jpg Tombstone_Master.jpg Farkle_Wants_To_Be_A_Texan.jpg Cowboys.jpg Texas_Girls_Return.jpg Sisterly_Kiss.jpg Riley%27s_Realization.jpg Girls_Ready_For_Dinner.jpg Riley_Points_Out_Lucas.jpg Sisterly_Poom.jpg Texas5.jpg First_Night_In_Texas.jpg FPJ.jpg Pappy_Joe_Takes_Offense_With_Farkle.jpg Texas12.jpg Texas10.jpg Listening_To_Maddie_&_Tae.jpg Texas8.jpg Back_At_The_Ranch.jpg Teaching_From_The_Grave.jpg Campfire.jpg Texas_Campfirre_2.jpg Around_The_Fire.jpg Till_They_Blehhh.jpg Farkle_Wishes_He_Was_Texan.jpg Farkle_&_Riley_Go_For_Ice_Cream.jpg MayaLucasKiss.png GMTexas-Lucaya.jpeg Tombstone-Lucas-Judy.jpg Good_Luck_In_The_World,_Boy.jpg Back_At_JQA_From_Texas_.jpg Charlie_In_History.jpg Farkle_Passes_The_Note.jpg Maya_Makes_A_Point.jpg Something_Got_through.jpg GMWTexasP3.jpg Confused_Class.jpg Cory_Is_Done.jpg Class_Without_A_Teacher.jpg Auggie_Needs_To_Talk_With_Lucas.jpg Auggie_%26_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Sits.jpg Farkle_Watch_Lucas_&_Maya.jpg Brother_No_More.jpg Farkle-Maya-Lucas.jpg Awkward_Couples.jpg Maya-Lucas.jpg Maya & Lucas - Texas Part 3.jpg Maya - Me Now.jpg Lucas_&_Charlie_Talk.jpg Farkle_Sees_Forgiveness.jpg Lesson_On_Forgiveness.jpg Class_Forgives.jpg Note_From_Maya.jpg 140152_1540.jpg 40152_1576.jpg Cucas3.jpg Farkle_Needs_Double_Forgiveness.jpg What_Farkle_Did.jpg Farkle_Asks_The_Girls.jpg Farkle_Predicts.jpg Too_Much_Fun.jpg Chasing_Farkle.jpg No_Forgiveness.jpg Class_Cannot_Forgive.jpg redictable_Zay.jpg Need_To_Understand_Before_Forgiveness.jpg Uncertain_Maya.jpg Joan_of_Arc_Lesson.jpg Farkle_Has_A_View.jpg Lucas_Has_His_View.jpg Joan_Of_Arc.jpg Farkle_&_The_Freak.jpg Auggie_Overhears.jpg Razzberry_From_Lucas.jpg Need_To_Switch.jpg Partner_Switch.jpg Need_A_Change.jpg What_Is_Matthews_Up_To.jpg Farkle_Is_Fine_With_His_Face.jpg Maya_Vacay.jpg Permission_Redo.jpg Lucas_&_Farkle.jpg Re-permission.jpg Third_Pairing.jpg What_Lucas_Believes.jpg Bay_Window_Talk_On_Beliefs.jpg Cory_Joins_The_Conversation.jpg Refractions.jpg Joan-Jefferson_Report.jpg Girl_Meets_Belief_-_Promo_Still_1.jpg Joan_Was_Fierce.jpg Nice_Assignment.jpg People_Farkle_Needs.jpg Girls_Leave_A_Fiver.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_Follow.jpg Harper's Class - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Maya - English Class GMNY.jpg Maya_Makes_A_Suggestion.jpg Lesson_On_Austen.jpg Charlie_Raises_His_Hand.jpg Uncomfortable_Connection.jpg Tragically_Torn_Apart.jpg Lucas_Farkle_Hear_From_Charlie.jpg Lucas_&_Farkle_GMNY.jpg Lucas & Farkle - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Newyear16.jpg Charlie_Reappears.jpg Newyear15.jpg Farkle_Needs_To_Talk_With_Riley.jpg Everybody_At_Topamga%27s.jpg Lucas-Maya-Riley-Charlie.jpg All_Friends.jpg History Classroom - GMNY.jpg History Class - GMNY.jpg Feelings.jpg Danger_Of_Feelings.jpg You_Tell_Her_Hambone.jpg NYE_Class.jpg Last_History_Class_Of_The_Year.jpg Harper_Austen_Class.jpg Harper's Class - GMNY.jpg Uncomfortable_Maya.jpg GMNY - Lucaya & Charley.jpg Awkward_Meeting.jpg Playing_The_Couples_Game.jpg Tumblr_nxzlsdYLzY1t84jgeo2_1280.jpg Newyear8.jpg Newyear6.jpg Maya_Learns_Farkle_Is_Ticklish.jpg Lucaya - Girl Meets New Year.jpg Lucaya Couple - GMNY.jpg Maya & Lucas - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Maya & Lucas - Couples Game Partners.jpg Maya & Lucas - Partners.jpg Lucas' Question - GMNY.jpg Lucas eats his card - GMNY.jpg Maya's Card - GMNY.jpg Maya eats her card.jpg Maya & Lucas - 2x25 GMNY.jpg Lucaya - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Riley_Rooftime.jpg Riley_Gets_Her_Coat.jpg Lucas & Isadora - GMNY.jpg Smackle's_Creepy_Creep_Creep.jpg Lucas left shocked - New Year.jpg Roofward.jpg Rooftop - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Maya & Lucas Rooftop - New Year.jpg GMNY - Maya & Lucas.jpg Riley Tries To Get Away.jpg The Rooftop - New Year.jpg Maya & Lucas - New Year.jpg GMNY - Maya & Lucas.jpg Aftermath-NYE.jpg Rooftop Reactions.jpg Matthews Apartment Rooftop - GMNY.jpg Time For Farkle To Leave.jpg New Year Begins.jpg STEM 14.jpg Sleeping During Science.jpg Farkle_Wants_A_Redo.jpg STEM 13.jpg Boys_Dont_Deserve_Death.jpg Farkle_Is_On_His_Own.jpg Panipat_Quiz_Will_Not_Be_Pretty.jpg Guys_In_Science.jpg Boys_Stumped_by_Sludge.jpg Awake_In_Science.jpg Maya_Cannot_See_Lucas.jpg Maya_Senses_A_Trap.jpg Maya_Offers_To_Be_A_Bank.jpg Riley_Knows_Her_Shirt.jpg Safe_From_Crime.jpg Kids_Want_To_Help_Farkle.jpg Farkle_Hires_Maya.jpg Farkle_Likes_The_Other%27s_Houses.jpg Gang_Going_To_Farkle%27s_House.jpg Lucas-Riley_Agape.jpg Girl Meets Money (08).jpg Girl Meets Money (09).jpg Maya_Hitting_Farkle.jpg IsThat_A_Train.jpg Farkle_Sends_Maya_Away_On_A_Train_Trip.jpg FMRR_%27C%27_Line.jpg Girl Meets Money (11).jpg Pluto_Is_Still_A_Planet_In_Farkles_Planetarium.jpg Maya_Stoppred_At_The_Gift_Shop.jpg Lucas Likes His Drive.jpg Farkle Watching His Friends.jpg Girl Meets Money (13).jpg Minkus Welcomes His Guests.jpg Girl Meets Money 1.jpg Why Do They Deserve All This.jpg Relaxed In Mayas Room.jpg Girl Meets Money (06).jpg Lucas_And_Ginger.jpg Where Ginger Came From.jpg Girl Meets Money (07).jpg Cat, Ferret, Or Rat.jpg Lesson_On_Them.jpg Us_Help_Them.jpg How_Would_You_Help_Them.jpg Farkle_Is_Humiliated.jpg Farkle_Walks_Out_Of_Class.jpg Whats_With_Farkle.jpg Maya_Returns_The_Dollar.jpg Girl Meets Money (01).jpg Girl Meets Money (03).jpg Minkus'_Old_Friend.jpg Ready_To_Make_Pitches.jpg Tough_Room.jpg Lucas_As_Miss_America.jpg Replica_Room.jpg Back_To_The_Window.jpg Maya_Recognizes_Her_Neighbors.jpg Window-Farkle-Lucas-Maya.jpg Riley_Joins_In.jpg Farkle_Likes_The_New_Coat.jpg Window_Friends.jpg JQA_Honor_Board.jpg Case_-42.jpg Zay_On_The_Defense.jpg Zay_Before_The_Board.jpg Got_The_Judging_Thing_Down.jpg It_Works_For_Maya.jpg Riley_Wants_To_End_Early.jpg Airplane_Toss.jpg Flying_Off.jpg Riley_Asks_Where_Farkle_Stands.jpg Honor_Board_Without_Riley.jpg Maya_Raises_A_Hand.jpg Farkle_Doesnt_Want_Factory_Girl_Or_Potato_Head.jpg Exorcism_Zay.jpg Cory_And_The_Colors.jpg Comrades_Unite.jpg Maya_Joins.jpg They_Are_Commies.jpg Comrade_Hug.jpg Maya_Raises_A_Hand.jpg Farkle_Doesnt_Want_Factory_Girl_Or_Potato_Head.jpg Exorcism_Zay.jpg Comrades_Unite.jpg Maya_Joins.jpg They_Are_Commies.jpg Comrade_Hug.jpg Ms._Matthews_Speaks.jpg Riley_Calls_Her_Mommy.jpg Topanga_Enters.jpg Honor_Board_Makes_A_Point.jpg Commonism2.jpg Maya_Looks_Like_She_Needs_Help.jpg Puppy_Maya.jpg Farkle_Obliges.jpg Riley_Assists.jpg Riley_Admission.jpg Commonism.jpg Maya_As_Farkle.jpg Farkle_Responds.jpg Lucas_Makes_A_Wall.jpg Honor_Board_Decision.jpg Lucas_And_Zay.jpg Paranoia.jpg Zay_Gets_An_A.jpg Tearing_Down_The_Wall.jpg Fallen_Wall.jpg Enter_HeeHaw.jpg Lucas_Wishes_He_Grew_Up_With_Therm.jpg Lucas_Saya_No.jpg Crawling_Over_Farkle.jpg Playtime.jpg TheBayWindow10.jpg TheBayWindow2.jpg Farkle_Pops_In.jpg TheBayWindow3.jpg TheBayWindow5.jpg TheBayWindow7.jpg Freak_Face_Becomes_A_Good_Friend.jpg Always_Have_The_Bay_Window.jpg Texas_Young_Lucas.jpg Puzzled_Lucas.jpg Reaching_Riley.jpg Riley_Starts_Reecorating.jpg No_One_Told_Corpanga.jpg Lucas_Asks_For_His_Boot.jpg Weekend_Learning.jpg No_Lessons_On_Weekends.jpg Farkle_Wants_Hambone_To_Go_On.jpg Lesson_They_Already_Know.jpg TheBayWindow11.jpg Maya_Safe_Place.jpg Maya_Safe_Place_Is_Her_Friends.jp Put_The_Memory_Away.jpg Parents_Depart.jpg Maya_Still_Doubtful.jpg Something_To_Say.jpg Lucas_Brings_Cards.jpg Lucas_Makes_His_Choice.jpg Farkle_Is_Our_Mascot.jpg Duck_in_Class.jpg Duck_In_Green.jpg Class_Duck_Laughs.jpg Maya_Prank_Idea.jpg Hilarious.jpg Lucas_Arrives.jpg Lucas_Has_His_Say.jpg Final_History_Class.jpg Riley_In_Window.jpg Depressed_Desk_Maya.jpg Maya_On_Sarah_Desk.jpg Teacher_Tells_Her_To_Get_Up.jpg Lucas_Turns_Around.jpg Moving_Back.jpg Lucas_Has_Something_To_Say.jpg Riley_Returns.jpg Cory_Last_Assignment.jpg Lucas_Thanks_Ninja.jpg Scientists_Clear_Out.jpg Farkle_And_Norton_Move_On.jpg Harley_Talks_Choices.jpg Lucas_And_Harley.jpg Advice_From_Harley.jpg Lucas_Considers_The_Bench.jpg Ready_For_Last_Lesson.jpg Last_Time_In_History_Room.jpg Class_Gift_To_JQA.jpg For_Future_Students.jpg Unveiling_Friendship_Bench.jpg Friendship_Bench.jpg Legacy Art & Science.jpg Kossal_Notices_Somehing.jpg Guys_Approve.jpg Zay_Thoughts_On_Love.jpg Dont_Be_There.jpg Farkle_Or_Zay.jpg Zay_Thinks_Its_Good.jpg Cory_Going_Back_To_High_School.jpg A_Lot_Left_To_Teach.jpg Still_All_Together.jpg Same_With_Lucas.jpg Same_But_Different_Feelings.jpg Subway_Memory.jpg Texas_Memory.jpg Lucas_In_The_Middle.jpg Zay & Lucas - GMW 3x01.png Everyone_Is_OK.jpg Lost_In_The_Hall.jpg Thor_And_Lucas.jpg Seniors_Greet_Freshmen.jpg Watching_From_The_Hole.jpg The Squad (GMW 3x01).png Lucas' Two Girlfriends - GMW 3x01.png Lucas speaks to Zay (3x02).png Zay & Lucas - Yeah! (3x02).png Lucas and Zay in tha hoouse! (3x02).png Lucas & Zay - AAHS Football Team Locker Room (3x02).png Lucas & Zay - Intellectual Inferiors.png Reinforcements Never Came (3x02).png Zay & Lucas - Talk About Alamo.png Zay in Pain (3x02).png Maya holds Lucas' head (3x02).png Lucaya (3x02).png Riley, Lucas & Maya (3x02).png Friends_In_The_Hole.jpg Zay & Lucas - Thanking the Seniors (3x02).png Zay + Lucas (3x02).png Zay & Lucas - Future Football Players (3x02).png Class_Arrives.jpg Farkle_Knows_St._Paul.jpg Gang_At_Bay_Window.jpg Lucas_Knows_Riley_Is_Jexica.jpg Tired_Lucas.jpg Farkle_Wants_To_Stay_Together.jpg Lucasoverhang.jpg PR_At_Topangas'.jpg Lucas and Zay (3x04).png Riley & Lucas - Losers (3x04).png Riley hugs Lucas (Permanent Record).png Squad of Six (3x04).png Been_To_The_Rest_Room.jpg Amusing_To_Zay_And_Farkle.jpg Decision_Will_Affect_All.jpg Lucas_Needs_To_Decide.jpg Farkle_Advice_To_Lucas.jpg Farkle & Lucas (Girl Meets Triangle).png Zay_Has_Pondered_The_Problem.jpg Zay_Advice.jpg Discerning_Farkle.jpg Scales.jpg Billalaloo.jpg Farkle_Amused.jpg Always_Been_Riley.jpg Lucas_Wavers.jpg Balanced_Scale.jpg Lucas_Has_News.jpg Lucas_Ready_To_Talk.jpg Topanga, Cory, Lucas & Katy (3x06).png Katy, Lucas, Topanga & Cory (3x06).png Katy, Lucas, Topanga & Cory (Girl Meets Upstate).png Lucas sitting alone at the Bay Window (3x06).png Hes_Farkle.jpg Upstate8.jpg Upstate11.jpg Upstate12.jpg Upstate13.jpg Upstate14.jpg Lucaya_-_(3x6).png Upstate9.jpg Upstate10.jpg Upstate15.jpg Decision_Defferred.jpg Eavesdropping_Trio.jpg Peeking_Trio.jpg Truemaya5.jpg Truemaya8.jpg Pompeii_Lesson.jpg What_Lucas_Knows.jpg Lucas_Knows_Farkle.jpg Riley & Lucas (3x07).png Truemaya7.jpg Truemaya20.jpg Truemaya6.jpg Lucas & Farkle (3x07).png Truemaya2.jpeg Core Four at Christopher Park (3x07).png Lucas, Maya & Riley (3x08).png Lucas, Maya & Riley - Mount Sun Lodge Bay Window.png Lucas disappointed at Maya (3x08).png Movie Night - Mount Sun Lodge (3x08).png Maya_Wants_Spy_Flick.jpg Lucaya_-_GMSkiLodgeFantasy.png Maya & Lucas (Maya's Fantasy - 3x08).png Purple_Password.jpg The Purple Cat Club (Maya's Fantasy - 3x06).png Huckleberry Bond & The Bomb (3x08).png Lucaya - Power Couple of the World (Maya's Fantasy).png Love Triangle (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x08).png Mount Sun Lodge - Triangle Audience.png Texas Lucas at Topanga's (Riley's Fantasy).png Lucas Friar - Cowboy in the City (3x08).png Riley & Lucas (Riley's Fantasy - 3x08).png Riley & Lucas at Topanga's (Riley's Fantasy - 3x08).png Doctors Boing & Maya (Topanga's - Maya and Riley's Fantasy).png Lucas on Riley's Deathbed (Maya's Fantasy - 3x08).png Josh, Maya, Lucas & Riley (Maya's Fantasy - Riley's Deathbed).png Maya kills Riley (3x08).png Triangle Fantasy - Audience Applause (Mount Sun Lodge).png Yoby, Matthews & Lucaya (Mount Sun Lodge).png Riley Caught by Lucas and Maya (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas and Maya - Who Is That (3x09).png Corpanga Leaves (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Maya & Lucas question Riley (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas sitting by the fire (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas talking to Maya by the fireplace (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Riley watches Lucas & Maya talk (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Maya and Riley stand up - Mount Sun Lodge (3x09).png Time To Talk - Mount Sun Lodge (3x09).png Lucas & Josh - Conversation (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas and Josh.png Evan Interjects - Lucas & Josh (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas, Josh & Evan (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Cory tries to prevent the Ski Lodge Book Game (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Isadora, Farkle and Zay join the game (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas, Josh, Evan, Isadora, Farkle, Zay, Maya & Riley (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas, Joshua & Evan (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Maya & Lucas - Breaking Up (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucaya Hug.png Lucas looks for Riley - Mount Sun Lodge (3x09).png Rucas-SkiLodge2.png Lucas presents a purple jellybean (3x09).png Riley presents a red leaf (3x09).png Evan watches Lucas and Riley (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Bored_Class.png Farkle_Replies.png Class_Looks_Around.png Lucas_Catches_Cheese.png Bagpipe_Maya.png Farkle_Not_Ready_Yet.png Somber_Farkle.png Sovanara_Story.png Class_Arises.png Class In The Hall.png Farkles_Family.png Farkle_Gets_A_Hug.png Cookie_Drama.jpg AU Lucas (WoT3).png AU Lucas in History Class (WoT3).png AU Lucas - Spitballed Hat (WoT3).png AU Riley & Lucas - Scary Story (WoT3).png Lucas_Friar_Season_3_promotional.jpg The Core Six (3x20).png Riley & Lucas - Hopeful (3x20).png Zay shielding Lucas (3x20).png Lucas & Zay (3x20).png Farkle & Lucas (3x20).png Lucas and Isadora (3x20).png Maya kisses Farkle (3x21).png Lucas Friar & Riley Matthews (3x21).png Lucas & Riley (3x21).png Core Six (3x21).png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries Category:Season 2 galleries Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Male galleries